


i'm so happy by the sea

by minigami



Series: commentfest Haikyuu!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una semana en la playa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm so happy by the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



1.

Las aguas del Pacífico tienen un color gris terroso, todo olas y espuma y nubes de tormenta que abrazan el horizonte. El cielo azul del mediodía desaparece a toda prisa, y pronto sólo queda el ojo blanco del sol, un fantasma medio invisible. Comienza a llover cuando llegan al apartamento, y el traslado de las maletas se realiza entre gritos y chapoteos en los charcos. A Tooru le pilla por sorpresa la primera gota que le alcanza: le da en la nuca y le resbala por el cuello como un frío dedo espectral hasta desaparecer en el algodón de su camiseta. Pronto caen más, pero el entumecimiento de esa primera gota de lluvia se le queda en los huesos el resto de la tarde, mientras espera a que amaine la tormenta viendo una película con su familia, mientras salen a cenar, cuando se acuesta con el olor a ozono y a mar enredados.

Justo antes de quedarse dormido, se permite mirar el móvil por primera vez desde que salieron de Miyagi con el coche. Tiene varios mensajes, dos llamadas de Hajime.

Tooru apaga el teléfono, lo deja bajo la almohada y se da la vuelta en el futón. En la otra cama, su sobrino Takeru suspira, profundamente dormido; él tarda varias horas en conciliar el sueño.

 

2.

El último partido antes de las vacaciones de verano es uno de práctica contra una escuela de Kyoto que está haciendo un tour por la zona. Marca el final del campamento de verano del club de volley, y Aoba Jousai gana sin dificultades. Esa tarde, todo el equipo queda para cenar en el restaurante de los padres de Matsukawa después de recoger el gimnasio, como siempre: es el lugar al que acuden cada vez que pasa algo importante, ya sea ganar o perder un partido o celebrar el fin de los exámenes. Es barato, pequeño y familiar, y después de casi tres años se ha convertido en una parte más de la rutina, como ir a clase, entrenar o los paseos de camino a casa con Hajime.

Esa tarde, sin embargo, Tooru se va directamente a casa: sus padres quieren salir con el coche a primera hora de la mañana siguiente, y él aún no ha hecho la maleta.

 

3.

El club de surf está organizando un minitorneo de voleyplaya. Lo primero que hace Tooru a la mañana siguiente es apuntarse; tiene una semana de vacaciones, y ya se ha convertido en tradición. A pesar del cielo nublado, la arena está muy caliente, y cada vez que se tira al suelo a recibir la pelota le quema las rodillas. Los equipos son mixtos, y la mayoría de los participantes son amateurs, pero Tooru juega con un par de chicas que son bastante buenas: una adolescente de doce o trece años de la que cree que pronto empezará a oír hablar, y una extranjera que le explica que juega en el equipo de su universidad en un japonés algo vacilante. Es pequeña y compacta, y sus remates son fuertes, impredecibles. Después de ganar el partido, Tooru las invita a las dos a un helado en uno de los puestos de la playa, cayendo un poco por rutina en el rol de capitán.

La dueña de la tienda le conoce desde que él era un bebé, y mientras Tooru paga se las arregla para interrogarle sobre el curso, y sobre el equipo, y sobre Hajime, que pasó una semana en la playa con él hace dos años y al que todavía recuerda.

Antes de salir del establecimiento, a Tooru le llama la atención una postal: es la más fea que ha visto en mucho tiempo, una foto hipersaturada de una morena enseñando los dientes.

 

4.

La risa de Matsukawa rebota contra el techo alto del gimnasio, y el eco llega hasta Oikawa, que sigue estirando. Está de espaldas a la pared, en precario equilibrio sobre su pie izquierdo, para poder mantener un ojo en lo que hace el resto de su equipo.

—¿Te has vuelto a joder la rodilla? – Hajime se le acerca a pasos rápidos, pero cuando Tooru le agarra del hombro se queda quieto. Tiene la camiseta húmeda de sudor, la piel cálida debajo.

Tooru sonríe, le clava los dedos.

—No, mamá. – contesta, y tira un poco más de su tobillo, hasta que se le clava el talón en el glúteo.

Hajime gruñe, pero no se aparta. Tampoco le pega: debe de sentirse magnánimo.

—¿Te vas mañana a la playa, entonces?

—Sip. – Tooru pone el pie derecho en el suelo, repite el mismo ejercicio con la pierna izquierda. Hajime se cambia de sitio para que le sea más cómodo agarrarle del otro hombro, y de nuevo Tooru es consciente del movimiento de los músculos de la espalda de su mejor amigo bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Se le riza el pelo en la nuca. – Nos vamos a las ocho, creo. Y aún tengo que hacer la maleta. ¡Y yo que quería salir con todos hoy! ¿Qué puedo hacer, Iwa-chan?

—Para empezar, dejar de quejarte. Es culpa tuya por no haberlo hecho antes. Además – contesta Hajime, y gira la cabeza para poder mirarle de frente, todo pecas y piel morena y ojos brillantes, su sonrisa casi invisible – no es como si no fueras a venir igual, ¿no?

Tooru sonríe, baja la mirada.

 

—¡Iwa-chan, sólo por eso este año no te voy a mandar ninguna postal!

—Como si fuera a ser una gran pérdida, gilipollas. Son siempre horribles.

 

5.

Jugar al volley por la mañana, dormir hasta las ocho, salir por la noche y luego vuelta a empezar. Poco a poco, Tooru entra en la misma rutina que todos los años. Es solo una semana, pero pronto se siente como si llevara meses en la playa, como si el verano fuera infinito. Su vida en Miyagi es un mundo aparte, y por una vez no le cuesta concentrarse en el momento presente, parar de darle vueltas al futuro.

Utiliza poco el móvil, para alegría de sus padres, que mantienen que está obsesionado. La mayoría de los días lo deja en el apartamento en vez de bajárselo a la playa, y entre los partidos y la vida familiar y todo lo demás apenas tiene tiempo para contestar mensajes. La chica extranjera de su equipo – australiana de padres filipinos, se llama Claire, tiene dieciocho años y un sentido del humor muy cruel – comienza a salir con el grupo de amigos de Tooru de la playa, y entre unas cosas y otras éste pasa cada vez menos tiempo en casa. Sus días son todos iguales, un punto fijo en el tiempo en el que nunca pasa nada impredecible, en el que todo está bajo control.

Claire mantiene una distancia amigable, ganan el torneo, la semana se acerca a su fin, y Hajime finalmente deja de llamarle. El día anterior a la vuelta, Tooru cede y compra la postal, sintiéndose masoquista, pero no la envía. La guarda en la maleta e intenta hacer como que no está.

 

6.

Están los dos solos en el vestuario. El resto del equipo ya se ha ido a casa a cambiarse, pero Hajime y él siguen allí, para terminar de cerrar el gimnasio y todo lo demás. Tooru está sentado en uno de los bancos poniéndose de los calcetines, aún en calzoncillos, cuando entra su mejor amigo. Tiene su toalla en la mano y lleva puesta una camiseta que Tooru reconoce. Es negra, muy sencilla, pero de un material algo más suave que el que Hajime acostumbra a llevar. Le queda muy bien, aún mejor de lo que Tooru supuso cuando se la regaló por su cumpleaños.

Éste se sonríe, satisfecho, pero no dice nada hasta que termina de vestirse y de guardar la ropa sucia en la bolsa. Después cierra la cremallera con un _zip_ que resuena en la habitación vacía y se acerca hasta poder apoyarse en la taquilla cerrada que hay al lado de la de Hajime. Está ocupado metiendo sus cosas en su mochila, y en un principio ni siquiera se da cuenta de que Tooru le observa.

 

—Iwa-chan, llevas mi camiseta.

Hajime salta un poco,  sorprendido, y luego mira por reflejo hacia abajo. Se encoge de hombros.

—Querrás decir mi camiseta. – le contesta, y comienza a pelearse contra la cremallera. Para variar ha metido todo desordenado, y no puede cerrar la mochila. Tooru le observa, entretenido, y se acerca un poco más, usando los centímetros que tiene de ventaja para mirarle desde arriba.

—Es increíble, te queda casi bien. Y yo que pensaba que tu cara no tenía arreglo. – dice, sonriente. Hajime respira hondo, cierra los ojos un segundo, aprieta la tela de la bolsa entre los dedos; Tooru se bebe todas sus reacciones.

—Por qué no te comportas como una persona normal por una vez. – le responde Hajime, mirándole a los ojos, la barbilla un poco levantada. Están muy cerca. Tooru parpadea, siente cómo la sonrisa le desaparece de la cara. 

Después le agarra de la mandíbula y le besa.

Dura un instante, los ha tenido mejores, pero de pronto todo es demasiado: Hajime tiene los labios secos y un poco cortados, su pelo sigue mojado, huele a champú y desodorante y  a l detergente que usan en su casa,  Tooru puede notar en la palma el tacto algo áspero de su mandíbula . Tooru tiene los ojos cerrados, así que siente más que ve cómo la mano que  su mejor amigo le había en redado en la camiseta le empuja.

Cuando le mira, Hajime tiene los ojos muy abiertos, las mejillas encendidas, una expresión en el rostro que Tooru es incapaz de confundir con nada que no sea horror.

—Tooru, ¿por qué has hecho eso?

Tooru no contesta. Agarra sus cosas y sale corriendo. 

Esa noche, Hajime acude a su casa. Su madre le deja pasar, acostumbrada ya a las visitas a horas intempestivas, a la forma que tienen de pasar todo el tiempo que tienen libre en compañía del otro. Haciéndose el dormido, de lado sobre la cama, Tooru está seguro de que Hajime le va a tirar algo, un zapato o la pelota de volley que tiene en el suelo o un cuaderno, pero no; tras un silencio demasiado largo, Hajime suspira y sale de la habitación como ha entrado, en completo silencio y cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

n cuanto Tooru escucha el portazo de la entrada, sale de la cama y coge la tableta. Quiere ver otra vez la grabación del último partido que perdieron contra Shiratorizawa, a pesar de que ya da igual, a pesar de que era su última oportunidad como equipo. El amanecer le encuentra sentado en la cama, con varias hojas de apuntes y con la batería del aparato a l final de su segunda carga. Duerme durante el trayecto de ida a la playa, y le despierta el repiquetear de la lluvia contra el techo del coche.

 

7.

El último día antes de volver a Miyagi llueve de nuevo, otra tormenta de verano que nadie  ve venir. Tooru está en la habitación que comparte con Takeru, buscando unos calcetines debajo de la cama para terminar  de hacer  la maleta, cuando su hermana entra en la habitación, su móvil en la mano y una expresión  de sospecha en el rostro.

—Es Hajime, – le dice, extendiéndole el aparato – dice que quiere hablar contigo.

Tooru sabe que negarse es rechazar lo inevitable, así que acepta el teléfono y se sienta en la cama. Espera hasta que su hermana ha salido de la habitación – y cerrado la puerta – antes de contestar. 

—¡Hola, Iwa-chan! ¿Me has echado de menos? No te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado, nada más llegar se me cayó el móv-

—Tooru. – al escuchar la voz de Hajime, éste se calla en seco – Tenemos que hablar.

—No, no tenemos que hablar de nada. No ha pasado nada. – Tooru tiene un nudo raro en la garganta. No desaparece, haga lo que haga.

—No me seas mierdas, Oikawa – le espeta Hajime, y Tooru sonríe, sin poder evitarlo. Sería tan fácil seguir como siempre. No entiende por qué no para de hurgar en la herida.

—Te estoy dando la oportunidad de hacer como que no ha pasado nada, Iwa-chan, y no entiendo por qué no la estás aprovechando. 

—Pues porque no quiero seguir como siempre, gilipollas. Por eso.

De repente, a Tooru le falta el aire. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, intentando guardar dentro las lágrimas, y aprieta la frente contra las rodillas, el teléfono aún pegado a la oreja. Lo único que puede pensar es en la postal de la morena, en qué va a hacer con ella  ahora que Hajime no quiere saber nada de él. 

Y todo porque no pudo controlarse un poco más. Todo por eso.  ¿Por qué lo hace todo mal?

—¿Oikawa? Tooru, ¿estás ahí? Ay, mierda, joder. No quería decir que- agh. – Tooru escucha movimiento. Al otro lado de la línea ruge el motor de un coche, y se imagina a Hajime en su habitación, caminando de un lado a otro. Sigue sin poder respirar, pendiente de la voz de su mejor amigo como si fuera su único vínculo a la vida – Por qué eres tan… tan melodramático. No quiero que dejemos de ser amigos, gilipollas.

A Tooru le gotea un poco la nariz. Se la limpia con el dorso de la mano antes de contestar.

—Iwa, no te puedes imaginar cómo me miraste aquella tarde. – Hajime lleva diez años taladrándole con la mirada. Tiene unos ojos grandes, expresivos, que después de una década a Tooru le resultan muy fáciles de leer.

–-Oikawa, te va a sorprender mucho esto, pero realmente no entré en ese vestuario pensando que me besarías. – le contesta Hajime, su tono rezumando ironía – Me sorprendiste un poco.

—Eso no era sólo sorpresa, Hajime. – Tooru no sabe por qué está discutiendo. Debe de ser por reflejo. – Y lo que me dijiste, igual.

—No, no era sólo sorpresa. – responde Hajime, impaciente. – Era también… hm.

—¿Era qué? 

Hajime no contesta. Se aclara un par de veces la garganta, y luego se queda en silencio. Tooru endereza lentamente la espalda. No se puede creer que esté teniendo esa conversación con el móvil de su hermana, con su sobrino gritando a todo pulmón algo sobre pulpos al otro lado de la puerta.  La cara le pica de las lágrimas, y mientras se la restriega contra la manga de la camiseta no para de pensar, con el frenesí que habitualmente solo dedica a los partidos de volleyball. En Hajime, en su mano en la camiseta de Tooru, en su paciencia y su mal humor, en eso que tienen desde hace años y que parece para siempre. En sus hombros y en cómo enseña los dientes cuando salta para rematar.

 

—Te he comprado una postal.

—¿Eh? – Hajime tarda un instante en recuperarse del cambio de tema. Pero cuando continúa, Tooru puede oír la sonrisa. – ¿Cómo es?

—Feísima. – Tooru se tumba en la cama. – En cuanto la vi me acordé de ti.

**Author's Note:**

> \- La postal es una metáfora.  
> \- No tengo ni idea de cómo pilla Miyagi para ir a la playa ni cómo es la zona costera de Japón ni he visto nunca el Pacífico.  
> \- Quería hacer algo de pining y cosas pero no sé escribir normal. Y no sé, no me gusta la resolución pero no quiero mirarlo más, everything awful somebody do something.


End file.
